Awakening
by Cerisis
Summary: To Sarada, be the first Uchiha to be born after the terrible massacre of the clan that had not yet awakened the sharingan was something terrible. Wanting to make her father proud, she will have help from her arch-enemy Boruto to awaken her kekkei genkai on condition that helps to pull a prank on Nanadaime Hokage.


To Sarada, be the first Uchiha to be born after the terrible massacre of the clan - which her father was very reluctant to tell - it was no big deal. Even if it meant always having the full attention of relatives who fawned like a goddess to whom they owed taxes.

She had pulled her hair and her father's eyes, and the shape of the face of her mother, entertaining personality somewhere between the two. Preferred the comfort of the yellow pages of the books her mother kept on a shelf in the living than a sunny afternoon in the park with other kids room. Had colleagues, but not friends. Except maybe Himawari. Always the smartest of the Academy, was sometimes a laughing stock, but none of that seemed to shake the strong character of the girl.

But it definitely rocked.

Sarada heard the murmurs about her passing in the quiet village streets. The principle completely ignored, was normal for being daughter of Sasuke, but on the way to your house captured a sentence or two that didn't sound gentle. Now eleven years old, about to meet the members of your team, it was discovered worried about something that never came to mind.

To Sarada, be the first Uchiha to be born after the terrible massacre of the clan - which her father was very reluctant to tell - which had not yet awakened the sharingan was a big deal. Something so big it cannot even sleep a wink that night.

How could he explain to her father when he returned it wasn't a complete Uchiha?

**[...]**

As soon as her mother left breathless by the door to an emergency at the hospital, Sarada sat on the red couch tomato to reflect on the previous night.

Eyepiece holder with no inheritance to guide it found itself in a blind alley. Dad could not wait to return and admit her failure as a daughter. Was proud of him, shannaro. Besides, if he could awaken her eyes, the father was well able to stay longer at home to train her.

With a smirk corner, adjusted her glasses on the face, pulling them up her nose. Had quickly managed to devise a foolproof plan. There was no way it didn't work.

Climbed the stairs that connected with the second floor of the house. In the corridor that linked the various doors, she headed for the black color with the clan symbol carved in wood. Drew from her pocket ninja senbon one who used to rake the lock.

That was her father's office. Here were all the scrolls and stored memories of the clan. With the Uchiha District still under renovation, all strictly important things had been'll bring to this place, but her father was carrying the key is not letting in anyone. Once asked why, Sarada received in response to things that could uncover with all that knowledge were very advanced for her young age. Although many years had not passed since then, the girl found itself ready for anything. Anything that gives you the power of the sharingan.

The lock snapped and growled. Sarada stepped back, frightened. She was lost in her own thoughts that barely noticed what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder, over her spectacles, beyond the corridor, just to check some movement downstairs and relaxed to make sure she was alone. Her mother sure would have a fit if caught in flagrante.

With the agility of a cat crept into the office. Chuckled to mentally compare with about to strike snake.

Her eyes scanned the room clinicians. At the opposite end of the window, two bookcases towered-packed with scrolls and books. The front had a mean wooden table - with papers willing, a lamp and a picture frame identical to what was in their parents' room; Team 7 - and a comfortable armchair.

- There must be something around here somewhere - whispered.

The chair had been dragged to near bookshelves, and served to climb and reach the highest shelves. Fingers passed over titles and more titles of stories about demons, priests and feudal lords. Stories that receive full attention of the girl, if it were not focused.

Sarada selected random shapes some scrolls from the bookcase, taking them to the table and sitting down to read. Overwhelmingly many jutsus complex sequences of hand seals that looked an _animal of nine tails side_ of your training pitches of the kunais.

She repeated the same process a few times, reading about things that her father might never know definitively that you have read, but no matter how rolled the room, did not have any parchment that could light his way. Nothing about-turn-your-sharingan-before-it-your-father-return.

- This is ridiculous - mused, tucking a frantic way the glasses, act indicated her irritation - There are thousands of things about the clan, but nothing about the awakening of the sharingan.

Does your dad know that she would come to his office without permission, and this was decided to punish her hiding this knowledge from her? No, no! Was impossible. He had no way of knowing.

Or worse! Is that because of their visual difficulty her kekkei genkai not wake?

_Don't be stupid. Of course that is a game. He wants you to find your own effort with a way to turn their eyes._

Sarada put in order the office. Had been comforted by her inner she was right in what she said. Felt stupid for not having thought of it. Sasuke was the kind of father who liked to throw challenges to daughter.

After everything is in place, slipped out of place and locked the door.

Her foolproof plan had failed but the thirst for bringing pride to his father not. Was off his skills to figure out why what is happening fair to her, also was out of the reckoning ask a diagnosis for your Mom or Grandma Tsunade, but whatever it was, she would discover. After all, in the Academy was the best, right? And on top of her ego would not let people whisper on it like a useless.

Show everyone it was a complete Uchiha. Persistent and brave as her mother. Powerful and skilled as his father. Nobody hurt her. Nobody.

Wake up once for all her sharingan. Not that it had to ask for the help of his arch-enemy Uzumaki Boruto.


End file.
